Music Challenge
by pachirisu
Summary: A music shuffle challenge. Pearl, Contest, HeartSoul/SoulSilver, DualRival, OldRival, Chess, Special, Ego, LoliShota, Alexandrian Shippings.


**So I decided to do one of those music challenges, where you put music on on shuffle, and write about a pairing for each song. So here you go. **

**Breaking Down- Florence and the Machine**

**SoulSilverShipping/ HeartSoulShipping**

"SILVER! STOP IT!" Lyra screamed. He left.

She was alone. Scared, cold, and most of all alone. She sat down, crying. He had left her.

Someone sat down beside her, wiping her tears, holding her hand. She cried. She was on the verge of having a mental breakdown.

"Lyra… you should sleep…" She closed her eyes, but even then, the conversation was stuck on replay. It would never leave her head.

"Ethan… why?"

**Cosmic Love- Florence and the Machine**

**ContestShipping**

Stunned. That was the emotion going through May's head when Drew told her he loved her. She'd been in tha dark for so long, and everyone else seemed to know this. She loved him too, and nothing ould ever chamge that. She took the invisible stars, making sure she could see exactly where he was. When she found out where he was, she stayed with him. No light. But she could live with that, as long as she was with him.

**Make you feel my Love- Adele**

**OldRivalShipping**

They clashed. Constantly. But she would do anything to tell Green how much she loved him. When he finally lost a battle, she was there, even though he didn't want her. She made sure he was okay, wiping away his tears of anger. And when he finally kissed her, she was over the moon. Change. Finally. She wanted to make him happy, even if that meant travelling halfway acroos the world to be with him.

**The Fame- Lady Gaga**

**EgoShipping**

He was a famous researcher.

She was the gym leader of Cerulean City.

Both as famous as each other. But still madly in love with each other.

She wasn't his original idea of a girl. She was a tomboy, and ginger.

He wasn't her original knight in shining armour: cocky and arrogant.

People thought they lived in a world of materialism, champagne, and all the other things celebrities like. But they lived a quiet life.

Well, as quiet as being famous could be.

She had had a thing for him for quite a while. But now they were together, she shared in his fame,

**Dog Days are Over- Florence and the Machine**

**LoliShotaShipping**

Happiness. The main factor in Steven and Cynthia's relationship. No turning back. She might've hidden at first, but he coaxed her out of her shell, even if it meant running a mile to find her. Champions or noy, they were still normal people. Happiness. The main factor in any good relationship. Being scraed was a thing of the past.

**Firework- Katy Perry**

**PearlShipping**

Sparkles. Glitter. Sparkly dresses. All the things Dawn loved. But famous as she was, she was still a normal girl… kinda. That guy constanly around her, Ash, Helped her be herself, original. She could be a hurricane, a lightning bolt, but there was that rainbow somewhere inside her. She left her crowds speechless, with her Pokémon's displays. She was a firework, alright.

**It's All So Quiet- Bjork**

**AlexandrianShipping**

She was quiet. Still. He wasn't. She was peaceful… until… she fell in love. With that Gym Leader from Sunyshore. He stared a riot, somewhere deep down inside her. She loved it. Being someone she … well, wasn't. She shouted, yelled. He broke the spell. Sometime… they were quiet. But then something would happen. She was sure; she'd fallen in love.

**So Happy I Could Die- Lady Gaga**

**DualRivalShipping**

Yes. He had finally got her. He loved that bright blonde. In the silence, he told Bianca how he felt. And she said too.

Happy they were, despite other people's interpretations.

She was vain though, obsessed with what she looked like.

He was a perfectionist, not one thing out of place.

Glass half full. Glass half empty. Optimist, pessimist. They were so different, yet so similar. She was happy, with him. He was happy, with her. Stars in their eyes. People said Tepigs might fly.

**What the Water Gave Me- Florence and the Machine**

**SpecialShipping**

Time. It was all they had. That's what Arceus gave them.

Layed her down. Silence. Tears. Heartbreak. Laughter from the people who said it wouldn't work.

She'd been ill. That's what Arceus gave her.

He hadn't been there for her. That's what Arceus gave him.

He couldn't do it. Layed her down, her long blonde hair fanned out. Silence. Tears. No more laughter. That's what Arceus gaven them.

**Starlight- Muse**

**ChessShipping**

The brightest star in his sky. His girl. Touko.

Faraway from the people who care. Her guy. Touya.

She couldn't tell if it was worth it.

He was miles away, and just wanted to hold her in his arms.

Their Hopes.

Expectations.

Revelations.

He came for her, after she's given up hope.

Together. They could be together, after everything.

"Promise me… never disappear again."


End file.
